Baby Alex
by lemonlime134
Summary: Sarah is pregnant. Jack gets a new girlfriend. Whos the daddy? hint hint: its not jack
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: no, i dont own jack, sarah, or les. heck, i dont even own new york! i dont own santa fe either... geeze! what do i own!**

**Rated: M-becuase of slash (not yet, but coming), language, and you know...the basics.**

* * *

Baby Alex

Chapter One

"What!" Jack screamed at Sarah, he couldn't believe his ears.

"I'm pregnant Jack," Sarah responded in a soft, fragile voice.

"We were so careful…" Jack whined.

"It's not yours," Sarah meekly stated.

"WHAT!" Jack yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Sarah started to cry.

"Get out of this house! Now!" Jack ordered.

"Please Jack! Just 8 more months and…" Sarah stopped mid-sentence and sobbed.

"I'm not going to wait some damn eight months just to watch a stupid whore of a girlfriend give birth to some kid that's not mine," Jack fumed.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry," Sarah pleaded.

"Go. Now," Jack pointed to the door.

Sarah ran out the door, sobbing as she went. She had no where to go but home. She wasn't even sure which way home was. She just stood on the stoop. Suddenly, the door swung open and Jack appeared. Sarah got her hopes up that he was back to take her in again.

"Sarah," Jack started.

"Yes Jack?" Her heart leapt.

"Who's the dad?"

"What?" Her whole body seemed to sink into the ground.

"You heard me, who's the fuckin' father!"

So she told him.

* * *

The next thing Sarah knew she was on the train back to New York. Her and Jack moved to Santa Fe back when they were set on marrying each other, which was a month ago. Then Sarah realized she was pregnant and she knew exactly who the father was. That father was not Jack. She knew it would get him mad, but she had to tell him. She didn't think it would be this bad, where she was heading back to New York. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep, thinking about the baby that was growing in her stomach. Maybe it was sleeping too.

* * *

Jack couldn't believe it. His own Sarah, gone off and gotten pregnant. He couldn't believe it! He called Davey to tell him Sarah was coming home. Davey of course was asking all sorts of questions and his mouth was going a mile-a-minute, but Jack hung up the phone and went to sit on the couch. He buried his face in his hands. He thought Sarah and he had a thing going on, that they were a couple that would be together always. Apparently not. Jack let out a long sigh and went out the door. It was dark and warm outside, the perfect weather to go out walking in. Jack walked down the steps and around the neighborhood. The stars were out and shining on the Earth like nothing was wrong. The moon even was out shining it white glowing light on the village. The cactus cast shadows across the barren dirt that surrounded the adobe style homes. Suddenly a girl appeared in his path.

"Hey," The girl greeted. She looked around Jack's age and single.

"Hey, what are you doing out walking at this time of night?" Jack wondered.

"I don't know, I was going to ask you the same," She smiled. That smile made Jack swoon.

"Hey, um…" Jack started, but the girl didn't let him finish.

"You look troubled," She looked at him skeptically.

"Yeah, well my girlfriend just got pregnant with another guy," Jack had no idea why he just told her that.

"Wow, harsh."

"We were close."

"Mmm, too bad."

"Do you know how pretty your eyes look under this lamp-post?"

"Do you know how hot I would look like making-out with you under this lamp-post?"

"I take it your single."

"Let's go to my place….what's your name?"

"Jack, you?"

"Amy."

That was the official end of Sarah and the beginning of Amy.

* * *

"Hi mom!" Sarah chirped as she entered the Jacob's household.

"What the hell are you home for!" Les screamed from under the dining room table.

"Les, what are you doing under the table? Something naughty I would guess. Get up and go wash your mouth out with soap. You know mom doesn't tolerate bad-mouthing. I swear I am going to kill Davey…him and his friends are bad influences towards you!"

"I don wanna. You ain't da boss o me!"

"Go on Les, and use proper English when talking to a proper lady Les!" Sarah thought about this, she was anything but proper considering what she did to Jack.

Les scuttled to the bathroom. A minute later you could hear moans and groans coming from the bathroom and echoing out into the hall.

"Les honey? You alright?" Their mother called as she emerged from her bedroom, when she saw Sarah she stopped. "Oh, hi honey. Can you go see what's wrong with Les?"

"Ih jush tyne nonna," Les replied, with the bar of soap still in his mouth.

"He said a bad word. I told him to go wash his mouth out, but he said no and used improper English around me," Sarah tattled.

"Oh, right. Hey, where's that Jack of yours?" Her mother noticed.

"Oh, um…unpacking in my room," Sarah lied.

"Oh, okay dear. Davey is in the kitchen cooking pasta for dinner. Why don't you go say hi?" Her mother informed.

"Kah Ih goah noah?" Les whined.

"Sure Les," Sarah sighed.

Their mom went back into the bedroom as Sarah made her way towards the kitchen. When she came right outside the door she saw a picture of her and Jack in the hallway by the bedrooms. She went over to it, studying it. It was the one that she sent her family when they first moved into Santa Fe. Jack was carrying Sarah in front of their house. In the background you could see the rows and rows of cactus, barren dirt, and tumbleweeds. Even a little prairie dog was in the background, sniffing around. In the house next door she could see old Mrs. Riggerson staring out the window, her beady eyes soaking in the appearance of the new neighbors. She was the old gossip lady who knew everything about everyone. By tomorrow the news of her and Jack's break-up would be all over town. Sarah frowned and torn down the picture in its frame. Sarah threw it away in the trash. That relationship was old news.

* * *

**R&R! i will update...soon...**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Disclaimer: i do not own newsies...disney does...and i dont own pasta...italy does.**

* * *

Baby Alex

Chapter Two

"Oh, Jack. I wish you could stay longer," moaned a disappointed Amy who was on top of Jack, their bodies pressed hard on top of each other.

"I know, but I need to call Davey. He's the brother of the girl you know," Jack protested pulling away from Amy's desperate gropes.

"Mmm, just a few more minutes?" Amy kissed his sweet lips.

"Sorry Amy," Jack whispered as he crawled off the bed and went out the door, readjusting his clothes as he went.

"Jack, Jaack, come back here! Don't you want to…," The sound a door closing interrupted whatever Amy was going to say.

As Jack trudged home he thought about what he just did. He just made-out, very passionately with another woman and the same night he broke up with his soon-to-be wife! 'Maybe I should slow down,' thought Jack. But he couldn't get out of his head how enjoyable that night with Amy was. He wanted to do so much more with her. He made it back to his house. It was technically his now. Now that Sarah moved out. He opened the door and grabbed the phone. He dialed the Jacobs' phone number and then put the phone to his ear. The ringing echoed throughout his head. He sure hoped Sarah didn't answer the phone. The ringing stopped. The person on the other side breathed heavily and then said, "Hello?" It was a male voice, but it was high-pitched and squeaky.

"Les?"

"Hey Jack! Wait…I thought you were here?"

"Um, yeah…I am um…calling from the…bedroom…yeah…um…is Davey there?"

"Uh, Jack? He's making dinner…you know pasta? Why don't you come out and say hi? How can you friggin' do that? I once by mistake dialed our number into the phone and it started to beep like crazy…I nearly had a heart attack! It freak..."

"Les,"

"What?"

"Get Davey on the phone."

"Why? I told you…"

"Because I'm fuckin' not in New York! That's why!"

"Oh…well…you coulda said so…"

"LES!"

"Sorry sorry, here he is."

"Jack?"

"Yeah, did Sarah make it home?"

"What the hell do you tell my brother! He's all white and under the dining room table moaning like he's sick or somethin'!"

"I…Davey. Answer the question."

"Yeah, yeah. She's fine."

"Okay, bye."

"Wait, Jack!"

"What."

"Why aren't you here Jack?"

"No, I ain't gonna tell you."

"Jack! She's my sister!"

"Well, fuck off Davey."

"Dude, you have issues."

"Good for me, I'll go to a psychologist and get my whole fuckin' life fixed."

"Jack, really…what's wrong?"

"I tell you what's wrong! Sarah that's what!"

"What about her?"

"She fuckin' pregnant!"

"Really? Oh, wonderful!"

"I'm not the fuckin' father!"

"Oh, crap."

"Yeah, bye."

Jack slammed down the phone is disgust. He wasn't supposed to tell Davey yet. He stormed off into his room and lay on the bed. Today was the crappiest day of his life. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Sarah, can I talk to you for a minute?" Davey asked from the other side of her door.

"No, go away," Sarah responded, her voice sounded muffled and nasally, like she had been crying.

"Sarah, please. Just one minute!"

"No! Davey go AWAY!"

"Sorry, but I just want to make sure you are comfortable…"

"What did Jack say?"

"That…you were pregnant…with…not his baby."

"Davey! I don't know what to do!" Sarah whined. Davey took this as a entrance cue. He opened the door.

"Oh my god! Davey! Shut the fuckin' door!" Sarah was lying on her bed naked. Something that David didn't really want to see.

"Oh my god! I am scarred for life! No wonder Jack didn't want to sleep with you! Aw god! Gross!" David suddenly felt very sick to his stomach.

"DAVID!" Sarah screeched as she slammed the door shut.

"What was that all about?" Les asked all innocently from next to David, peeking around his shoulder.

"Oh, nothing, but Les, whatever you do, DO NOT, I repeat DO NOT go in there. For the sake of your eyes…and your sanity," David shuddered.

"Alright, but wait? Where's Jack?"

"Um, not here."

"But…why?"

"He…uh…him and Sarah…they…broke up."

"Oh, well I figured. I mean with him not here and all. He sounded pretty pissed on the phone."

"Well, anyway, let's go finish making that pasta Les!"

"Um, no thanks. You go. I'll…talk to Sarah for a bit."

David jumped in front of the door.

"Nuh uh. No way! You are not…"

"What's going on?" Sarah asked innocently, she had opened the door. She was fully clothed this time though.

"Uh, David here was…spazzing. As usual."

"Oh, hey is that pasta ready?"

"Um, getting to it!" David scrambled away from the door and ran into the kitchen. He had enough of his sister for one day.

"Hey Les, aren't you going to go with him?"

"Sure. Feel better Sarah."

"Why do you say that?"

"You sound all nasally and stuffy."

"Oh. Well. Um, could you go now Les?"

"Sure." Les sulked off to help David.

Today just wasn't his day.

* * *

**R&R! this is more of a filler chapter to tell you all how they are coping...and to heat things up with amy...**

* * *


End file.
